


Haven

by Evoxine



Series: College!Arc [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Children, Future Fic, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Fast forward a few years, and there's a little baby boy.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, since this is set a few years after college...

“He’s spitting up again,” Jongin announces, twisting around to fish out a soft handkerchief from the baby bag behind him. The baby on his lap giggles as Jongin deftly wipes at the slobber.

“They do have a tendency to do so,” Sehun replies absently, straightening from where he was hunched over his desk. Squinting, he surveys the room slowly. “Where is my laptop..?”

Jongin wields a chubby hand in his and uses a tiny finger to point at Sehun’s backpack. “You put it in your bag a while ago.” The toddler squirms around in Jongin’s hold and squeezes his fingers in Sehun’s direction. Jongin sighs dramatically. “Sejong doesn’t want me anymore.”

Sehun smiles as he slips a thick folder into his bag before zipping it up. “He’s always liked me best,” he shrugs, stepping forward to pluck their son off Jongin’s lap and into his arms. Sejong tucks a cheek underneath Sehun’s jaw and gurgles.

“He’s got your DNA,” Jongin mutters, “of course he likes you better.”

“I love you more though,” Sehun stage-whispers. “Don’t tell him.”

Sejong fusses as those words leave Sehun’s mouth, and Jongin laughs as he leans in to drop a kiss on the baby’s temple, followed by one on Sehun’s nose.

“You should get going, traffic has been iffy lately.”

Nodding, Sehun hands Sejong back to Jongin and shoulders his backpack. “Don’t forget to feed him, I’ll most likely be home late tonight. There’s some leftover mashed veggies in the fridge, just heat it up. And make sure you _watch him when he’s on the floor_.”

At least Jongin has the guts to look sheepish, Sehun thinks fondly. “If I see another bump on his forehead again…”

“Won’t happen again,” Jongin assures him hurriedly. “I promise. Now go, don’t worry about us.”

“Love you,” Sehun says, reaching out to caress the child’s head of fluffy hair. Sejong spits again and squeals. Jongin cleans him up instantly.

“What about me?” Jongin asks, frowning. Sehun rolls his eyes as he slips his shoes on, but leans in at the last minute to press their lips together anyway.

 

 

 

  
“I’m home,” Sehun calls out softly as he closes the door behind him. Jongin steps out of Sejong’s bedroom with an empty baby bottle in his hands.

“He’s just fallen asleep,” Jongin tells him, reaching out for Sehun’s hand and lacing their fingers together as he heads for the kitchen – Sehun has no choice but to follow.

As he leans against the counter, watching Jongin wash and rinse out the bottle, Sehun feels the weariness of the day seep out through his pores and swirl down the drain alongside the soap suds.

“Long day?” Jongin asks, as perceptive as always.

“Yeah, it was quite hectic. Made good progress on my dissertation though. And I have the next few days off as my supervising professor won’t be in town.”

Jongin looks up, excitement evident in his eyes.

“Family days?”

Sehun laughs and waits until Jongin’s dried his hands before stepping into Jongin’s hold. “Family days.”

The fingers in his hair are comforting and familiar – Sehun sighs in contentment and lets Jongin drag him out into the living room, where he finds himself deposited on the couch.

“You haven’t eaten, have you?” Jongin asks, and returns to the kitchen when Sehun shakes his head. The next half hour is spent watching a re-run of a sitcom as Jongin shovels food into both their mouths. A clean bowl and two full stomachs round out the episode, and Sehun ducks into the shower for a quick one as Jongin cleans up.

Jongin’s half-asleep in bed by the time Sehun emerges from the bathroom with a cloud of steam around him. Wordlessly sliding in under the covers, Sehun tucks his toes underneath Jongin’s calves and gives Jongin a kiss goodnight before switching off the bedside lamp and closing his eyes.

Three hours later, Sejong lets out a grand wail.

 

 

 

  
Jongin wakes up the next day to hear clattering out in the living room.

“What are you doing?” He asks, voice cracking as he rubs at his eyes.

“Childproofing all these wires,” Sehun answers, speech impeded by the roll of electrical tape sandwiched between his teeth. “I can’t believe we haven’t done this yet.”

“He can’t reach those wires though,” Jongin says, squatting down next to Sehun and peering behind the TV unit.

“You never know,” Sehun says seriously, and rips a chunk of tape off the roll. Jongin looks behind him; Sejong peers interestedly back at him from where he’s seated in his entertainer walker.

There’s a box of… something a few feet away, and Jongin can’t quite figure out what it contains.

“What’s in that box?”

“Edge and corner guards,” Sehun answers, grunting as he fiddles with wrapping the tape around the wires.

Jongin blinks – the whole house is going to turn into a huge bumper car.

He finds himself with a hand in the box just an hour later, handing the guards to Sehun as the latter darts all over the house, finding every possible edge that could be childproofed. Sejong himself is transfixed on a cartoon playing on the TV, a thin string of drool hanging off his bottom lip. Jongin wants to go clean him up, but Sehun doesn’t like having to stop for something that isn’t necessary – Jongin doesn’t think spit is necessary in Sehun’s mind.

“I think you’ve padded everything in this house,” Jongin says, looking into the almost-empty box in his hands. “Even things that are already soft. Like the couch.”

“It’s soft for you and me,” Sehun replies, standing and stretching out the aches in his back. “Probably hard as a rock for a baby.”

Jongin nods indulgently. “Of course, of course.”

Sehun wrinkles his nose in Jongin’s direction. Jongin darts forward and kisses them away.

 

 

 

  
“Our alma mater contacted me today,” Sehun says, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder as Sejong plays on his mat by their feet. “They want me to coach volleyball. It’s decent pay.”

“You should do it,” Jongin answers, playing with one of Sehun’s fingers.

“Yeah? But that means I won’t be home as much.”

“We can always go to practice with you,” Jongin points out. “You know how much I like watching you play.”

“And yet you still don’t understand the game,” Sehun says affectionately.

“Key phrase being ‘ _watching you play_ ’,” Jongin clarifies. Sehun gives him a knowing look but doesn’t press further, instead choosing to twist around in his seat and flop over Jongin’s lap.

Sehun’s fingers hang by Sejong’s cheek, and the baby twists around immediately to latch onto it with teething gums. It’s a weird sensation, and Sehun makes a face when Sejong start gnawing enthusiastically. In order to distract himself, Sehun tilts his head back and waits until Jongin gives him his attention before opening his mouth.

“So I’ll take the job then?”

“Do it,” Jongin nods, sliding a finger down the slope of Sehun’s nose. “Don’t worry about Sejong; I can always bring him to the studio if I need someone to look after him.”

“Okay,” Sehun agrees, sending Jongin a smile before turning back to gaze at their baby boy. He blatantly ignores the amount of spit covering his index finger in favour of looking at how chubby his son’s cheeks are.

“Would you like a wet wipe?” Jongin asks, grin evident in his words.

 

 

 

  
“Look at your dad,” Jongin tells Sejong, pointing towards the court, “isn’t he handsome when he plays volleyball? Don’t tell him I said that, okay?”

It’s Saturday, and they’re seated up in the bleachers in their alma mater’s main gym, watching Sehun coach his old team with the energy of ten college students. Sejong simply sucks on his pacifier with wide eyes.

“Hitting lines!” Sehun calls, before blowing his whistle sharply. The team splits into two instantly, and Sehun takes a few moments to turn around and wave to two of the most important men in his life. Sejong hiccups happily and the pacifier drops from his mouth.

Forty-five minutes later, Sehun’s climbing up the steps towards them, a soft sheen of sweat across his forehead. He dabs his forehead and neck dry before reaching out for Sejong, who eagerly latches himself to Sehun’s shoulders.

“You looked like you had fun,” Jongin says, shaking out the aches in his arm as he watches Sehun jiggle Sejong on his knee.

“It was great,” Sehun replies happily, “I never realised how much I’ve missed the sport since I entered grad school. And it’s great seeing some of the freshmen in intramurals all those years ago make it into varsity, too.”

Jongin’s about to reply when Sejong suddenly stops moving and scrunches up his nose.

“I’ll make it,” Jongin volunteers, reaching into the diaper bag. Pulling out formula, a baby bottle, and water, Jongin puts together a bottle of milk that he passes to Sehun. Sejong’s eyes flutter shut as he drinks.

“I’m going to the bathroom, okay? I’ll be quick.”

Sehun looks up right as Jongin leans down to press his lips against Sehun’s forehead – Sehun’s crown ends up whacking Jongin’s chin and he winces for Jongin, who simply shakes it off and kisses Sehun again before slipping out of the row.

Redirecting his eyes back onto his baby son, Sehun can’t help but break out into a small smile – he’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
